


Soft Hearts, Electric Souls

by felixfrckls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys Kissing, Changbin/Jisung/Felix BFFs, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Soft Boys, they're meanies but they love lix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfrckls/pseuds/felixfrckls
Summary: “Do you know something we don’t, hyung?” Changbin asked and, if Chan didn’t know the boy was a ball of fluff, he would have actually been intimidated by his tone.“Ah-ah-ah. No, of course not. I don’t know why I said that, don’t mind me. I don’t even know this Felix guy well. I have no idea what’s going on between him and his boyfriend...” Chan rambled on and on.“Hyung, you know you ramble when you’re nervous?” Jisung pointed out.“Usually my boyfriend kisses me to make me shut up,” Chan shared without thinking and, for the second time in less than ten minutes, he cursed himself for his poor brain-mouth filter.(or, Felix asks Chan to keep their relationship a secret from Jisung and Changbin for a little while and Chan is a really bad liar)





	Soft Hearts, Electric Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "House of Memories" by Panic! At The Disco.  
> English is not my mother language so I apologize for any mistake uwu ^^

Even if their high school wasn’t as popular as other schools in Seoul, it had all Felix could have asked for before he had joined, right after moving from Australia. Among all the activities the school offered, there was a dance club he attended twice a week and a music studio where students could record and edit their own works.

Jisung and Changbin had invited him to come along when his practice ended, so he could give them an honest opinion on the latest track they were trying to mix. Felix set on the small couch, just behind his friends’ back while they were animatedly talking about what could be changed and improved.

“Lix?” they both called at some point to get their friend to pay attention. When Felix kept smiling down at his phone without sparing them a glance, they raised their voices.

“Felix?” they called again, the loud sound finally making Felix snap out of his thoughts and lock his phone. 

“What?” he asked blinking confused at the yells. 

Both Jisung and Changbin stayed silent for a second before Jisung smirked. “You look so much happier lately,” he winked, teasing Felix whose ears started to get red from the sudden attention.

“I just” — he started, fidgeting with his hands — “met a guy. Nothing serious though, he’s just nice,” he explained, the blush spreading all over his freckled face.

“Wait, for real? Who is he?” Changbin asked, suddenly getting curious. They both knew that, if Felix was blushing as much as he actually was, there was no way it was nothing serious. 

“Nah-ah, I’m not gonna tell you anything yet. I don't want you two to get weird if this doesn’t work,” Felix explained, shaking his head like a stubborn child.

“Oh, so we  _ do  _ know him,” Jisung said, smug smirk still plastered on his lips. 

Felix choked realising now that he gave away the hint himself. “Shut up,” he said getting up, still not meeting their eyes, “so what about this song?” 

Trying to change the topic apparently worked because they were soon talking about the tack still opened on the computer in front of them. Felix knew that that wasn’t the end of the conversation but he appreciated his friends for not pushing him to reveal the identity of this mysterious boy.

Hopefully, he could keep it a secret for a while longer.

**...**

  
  


**Chan-hyung** [6:47pm]

_ just finished my essays _

_ wanna come over? _

**Felix** [6:50pm]

_ omw <3 _

Not even ten minutes later, Felix was already knocking on Chan's door, his heart beating just a little bit faster than usual. It hadn’t been long since they had started going out and every time they met Felix still felt like a blushing teenager stuttering in front of his puppy crush. Not that it was too far from the truth. When Chan opened the door, he greeted Felix with a blinding smile and a quick peck on his lips, which definitely didn’t help Felix hiding the bright blush on his cheeks. 

“Hello there,” Chan chuckled, pulling Felix inside by their interlocked hands. “I was just about to make hot chocolate,” he announced, dragging Felix to the kitchen. 

When Chan stopped in front of the stove, Felix raised an eyebrow. “In the middle of August?” he asked chuckling in disbelief. Chan pouted and Felix be damned if he didn’t find it extremely adorable.

“We’re Australians. The temperature during summer here is basically as winter at home,” he whined, turning around to continue his task. Felix shook his head silently, not believing how silly Chan could really be.

“So, you want some?” Chan asked giggling. 

“Of course,” Felix deadpanned as if the answer was obvious, despite his earlier scepticism. 

When the hot chocolate was finally ready, they made their way to the sofa, turning on a random movie they found. Felix had always believed that silence could get really awkward, that’s why he tended to fill it whenever he felt like it was too much. The thing he loved about being around Chan was that no matter how long the silence lasted, it always felt comfortable and enjoyable. 

If silence was something he came to love with Chan, affection was another thing he could never fight. In fact, as soon as his cup was safe on the coffee table, he leaned his head on Chan's shoulder, their sides pressed together. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt Chan press a kiss on the top of his head, before wrapping an arm around him and bringing him closer to his body.

When the last scene played out and the movie was over, Felix finally asked what had been on his mind for a few days by that point. With Chan now lying on the sofa, Felix on top of him and their arms around each other, Felix called the older’s attention. 

“Can I ask you a favour?” he started carefully, his head still lying on Chan's chest. 

“If it’s in my power, yes, of course,” Chan answered without missing a beat. Felix chuckled at the words.

“Always the gentlemen,” he teased before going on. “Could you please not tell Changbin-hyung and Jisung about us yet?” Felix asked, playing with Chan's shirt as he talked, too shy to look at him. 

He got surprised when Chan choked on nothing so he raised his head from his chest to look at him. 

“We’re...an... _ us _ ?” he squicked, voice cracking. 

All confidence drained from Felix at the reaction. “You took me out and kissed me goodnight. And we’re cuddling,” he said, pulling away a bit, scared to have misunderstood everything, “I thought it meant you wanted us to be a thing.” 

Chan blushed, the tint spreading from his neck to his whole face and his eyes never meeting Felix’s. “O-of course I want us to be a thing. I just thought that you didn’t and you’re affectionate with everyone, so I guess I — ” Chan rambled. 

Felix had come to recognise it as Chan’s nervous habit, rambling and losing control over his words every time he was flustered. Felix leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Chan’s lips, effectively shutting him up. “I like you very much and I want you to be my boyfriend,” Felix confessed clearly, straight to the point so that Chan couldn't misunderstand him. 

He chuckled when the older blushed even more brightly and started rambling once again, “yes, of course - I mean, I like you too - I mean, I knew that of course.” Felix stared straight at him before bursting out laughing at how silly Chan was when he was flustered. 

“You’re a dork,” Felix concluded, leaning down to press another kiss to his lips, too fond to stop himself. 

“So I’ve been told,” he said, looking at Felix’s beautiful brown eyes. He swore he could really get lost in them. “But apparently, I’m your dork now,” he giggled, bringing Felix down in the fourth kiss of the day. Their lips moved slowly, savouring every single moment of the sweet gesture. 

“Yes. Yes, you are,” Felix whispered nuzzling his nose against Chan’s before cuddling back to his chest.

“So, why don’t you want the guys to know yet?” Chan asked just when Felix was hoping he had forgotten about it. Felix suddenly flushed, hiding his head away in the crook of Chan's neck and mumbling something against his skin.

“What was that, Lix? I couldn’t hear,” Chan said patting Felix’s head in a comforting way.

“It’s embarrassing,” Felix repeated, lifting his head a bit but still keeping it hidden in Chan's neck.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Chan chuckled. Knowing Felix, he was probably exaggerating something that wasn’t really so serious. 

“Promise me not to laugh?” Felix asked looking at Chan dead serious in the eyes.

“I promise I won’t laugh, love,” Chan swore and Felix emitted something oddly similar to a key smash out loud at the sudden pet name. 

“I had a huge crush on you a couple of years ago,” Felix confessed mumbling. “The guys used to make fun of me all the time because of it. If they knew how things turned out I wouldn’t hear the end of it,” Felix finally explained, lifting his eyes to meet Chan's only when he had finished talking. 

Chan looked at him surprised, not expecting the confession at all. “You used to have a crush on me?” he asked for confirmation, heart swelling with fondness for the boy in front of him. 

“That’s the only thing you got from what I said?” Felix shook his head, a clear attempt to hide the high blush on his cheeks.

“Why have you never said anything about it before?” Chan asked, carding his fingers through Felix’s bleached blonde hair. He couldn’t help but smile when Felix melted at the touch. 

“You were this cool guy everyone loved and I was just a random kid who had moved here from Australia. I didn't stand a chance anyway,” Felix defended himself loudly as if he was telling a story to the whole neighbourhood.

“Shut up, that’s not true. I’ve always found you really cute and pretty,” Chan confessed, this time it was his time to blush brightly. 

“You what?” Felix exclaimed, moving up so he was now sitting in Chan's lap.

“Yeah, well, Minho wouldn’t stop talking about this adorable and talented Australian kid I absolutely had to meet,” Chan teased, this story something that had never been shared between the two of them.

“This is so embarrassing,” Felix whined. “We weren’t close at that time so the crush sort of disappeared, I guess. That’s until we started to hang out more and well, from there you know it as well,” Felix finished, the blush seeming unable to leave his cheeks. 

“I wish I had known about it sooner, this seems long delayed now,” Chan said, referring to how they could have gotten closer way earlier if only one of them had had the courage to man up and suggest doing something together. 

“Yeah, well, at least things worked out at the end,” Felix smiled blindingly, still not believing that his crush on Chan had actually been mutual. 

“So, not telling the guys yet, noted,” Chan confirmed, the whole point of the conversation forgotten because of the turn of events. Even if Chan was not as close to Changbin and Jisung as Felix was, they were still great friends and it wouldn’t be unusual if any of them brought up the topic of dating. 

“I’ll tell them myself as soon as I’ll be prepared for the infinite teasing,” Felix huffed plopping down on Chan's chest once again. 

The television was still filling up the silence, showing a b-rated horror movie not even Felix was scared of. Just when Felix was about to nod off, Chan called his name. Too cosy to move or utter a word, Felix just hummed to let him know he was listening. 

“I’m not and never have been out of your league. You’re gorgeous, sweet and the best thing that has happened to me in the last few months,” Chan confessed, his words not louder than a whisper not to startle Felix too much. 

For a moment, everything was quiet and Chan believed Felix had fallen asleep and hadn’t heard him at all. Then, Felix raised his head to look at him in the eyes, trying to catch the lie in them. But all he could see was the fondness his boyfriend felt for him, the warmness of his eyes making Felix’s own tear up a bit. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Felix whispered back, caressing Chan’s left cheek with his fingers.

“Of course you do,” Chan didn’t wait a second to say. “You deserve all the good things in this world, Lee Felix,” Chan finished, taking Felix’s hand and pressing a light kiss on his palm. It was now impossible for Felix to hide how his eyes were glossy, tears ready to fall at any given minute. 

“Then, I guess it makes sense that I’ve found you,” Felix said and, before Chan could say anything else, he leaned down, pressing his lips to Chan's thinner ones. Felix could spend hours cuddling Chan but he was sure he could spend an eternity lost in his kisses. 

None of them said anything when Chan gently dried a lonely tear which was slowly making his way down Felix’s cheek. 

They were so happy, no tear or teasing from their friends could ruin what they had.

**...**

Since Chan was in his last year of high school, he sadly didn’t have much time for the music club anymore. That didn’t mean that the didn’t like to help when he was asked and he was free from other things. This time, it was Changbin and Jisung who had asked for his help, not really knowing how the new update of the computer system worked. 

When he had finished explaining to them all they needed to know before starting to work again, he simply sat on the sofa in the studio, close if they needed more but not bothering them in any way. Chan could clearly hear them talking about the track until Jisung suddenly turned around facing him, shaking his head.

“I swear, these new generations, always on their phones,” he complained, ignoring Changbin’s voice reminding him that Chan was, in fact, older than the both of them. 

“What do you mean?” Chan asked, faking obliviousness as he quickly closed the chat with Felix and put away his phone. 

“The other day Felix was all giggly texting on his phone, not even listening to us and now you too, hyung,” Changbin explained, backing Jisung up because of course, he would. 

“Felix?” Chan choked out, cursing himself for his poor self-control. 

“Yeah, you know, kinda short, really freckled, voice that really doesn’t match his face,” Jisung described. Funny thing is that, just as either Changbin nor Jisung knew they were dating, they didn’t even know that before that Chan and Felix had met and hung out quite a few times. 

“Of course he knows him dumbass,” Changbin said, saving Chan. “They met once or twice before,” he reminded and Chan could hear he was trying to make Jisung understand something he had clearly not gotten yet. Jisung shrugged before speaking again.

“But for real, the other day, Lix was sitting exactly there, smiling at his phone like a fool. He said he met a guy but wouldn’t tell us who,” Jisung pouted, clearly affronted that his best friend kept secrets from them. 

Luckily the boys didn’t notice how Chan gulped heavily, trying to find something believable to say. “Really?” he ended up saying, knowing they were waiting for some kind of reaction. 

Changbin’s face was suddenly filled with concern. “What if he’s going out with some gang member and didn’t tell us because it’s dangerous?” he asked, clearly more directed at Jisung than at Chan. 

Jisung gasped. “What if Felix is in danger and this dude forced him to say they’re dating?” he said. The situation was as absurd as their assumptions and Chan found himself talking before he could even think about what he was doing. 

“It’s nothing like that!” he exclaimed, interrupting the conversation the two boys were having. 

When Chan realized he had just given himself away, he quickly snapped his mouth shut. Slowly and in perfect sync, Jisung and Changbin turned to look at him, both surprised and sceptical.

“Do you know something we don’t, hyung?” Changbin asked and, if Chan didn’t know the boy was a ball of fluff, he would have actually been intimidated by his tone. 

“Ah-ah-ah. No, of course not. I don’t know why I said that, don’t mind me. I don’t even know this Felix guy well. I have no idea what’s going on between him and his boyfriend ... ” He rambled on and on. 

“Hyung, you know you ramble when you’re nervous?” Jisung pointed out, clearly not believing any of Chan's excuses seeing as nervous as he was. 

“Usually my boyfriend kisses me to make me shut up,” Chan shared without thinking and, for the second time in less than ten minutes, he cursed himself for his poor brain-mouth filter.

“Boyfriend? You have a new boyfriend too, hyung? Why didn’t you say anything?” Changbin asked curiously and Chan thanked the heavens for the change of topic. Even if it really wasn’t because it was always Felix they were talking about but that was something neither of them needed to know. 

Taking a second to think of a decent answer, Chan had all the time to see the realisation striking Jisung’s mind. He was ready to run for his life when Jisung beat him to it.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jisung called the attention on himself, leaning his elbows on his knees, his eyes never leaving Chan's figure. “Felix just said he met someone and you’re the only one who called this guy his boyfriend. You clearly know more about him than we do and turns out you have a new boyfriend, too. Someone you didn’t tell us about...what a coincidence,” he ran through, his eyes squinting threateningly. 

Chan's eyes roamed everywhere, his mind running wild to find a quick cover-up. Unfortunately, he didn’t work well under pressure and Jisung's stare was starting to make him squirm. 

“You can’t tell Felix I told you,” Chan pleaded, only confirming Jisung’s suspicions. 

On the other chair, Changbin looked really lost. “Wait, tell Lix what?” he asked and Jisung slapped his arm. “And he calls me the dumb one,” he said shaking his head. 

When Jisung didn’t say anything else and Changbin still didn’t get it, Chan sighed. “I’m the guy Felix is dating,” he confessed, Changbin finally understanding what had been clear since the start of the conversation. 

“I can’t believe this, I’m his best friend — ” Jisung started, annoyed by the lie, just to have Changbin interrupting him. “You’re not his best friend. We both are and he hid it from the both of us,” he pointed out.

Since he was the one who had caused this whole mess, Chan felt like he had to at least try to make it better. “Guys, please don’t be mad at him. He wanted to tell you both himself, just not yet,” Chan tried, hoping Felix wouldn’t hate him too much for having done exactly what he had asked him to avoid. 

“Why, though? For real, we’re his best friends,” Jisung pulled the best-friends-card once again, clearly not liking the idea of not knowing what Felix was up to.

“He didn’t want you guys to tease him for the crush he used to have on me,” Chan finally revealed and it was almost as if the words made something switch in Jisung's mood.

“Oh, so you know about the crush,” he teased and Chan could now understand why Felix wanted to keep their relationship for themselves for some time. 

“How long?” Changbin asked, looking less annoyed than Jisung but still not really happy with the revelation. 

“A bit more than a month,” Chan responded, praying that the answer wouldn’t cause any more harm. 

“He kept it a secret for a whole month?” Jisung screeched, throwing his arms in the air. 

“Please don't be mad at Felix,” Chan bagged once again, not knowing what else to say to convince them.

The smirks on Jisung’s and Changbin’s faces were almost scarier than Felix's possible anger towards him. “We might not get mad but we will surely have our revenge,” Changbin said, making eye contact with Jisung and nodding, almost as if they were voicelessly communicating. 

That evening, Chan made his way home with the words 'hurt him and we will have another revenge to get to' echoing in his mind and an odd instinct to cast glances behind his back every once in a while. 

**...**

The door opened abruptly, the force of it making the handle slam against the wall behind it. 

“I ran as soon as I saw the text. Is everything okay?” Felix asked in one breath, panting heavily. Jisung had texted him saying that he had to come to the studio immediately because it was a life or death situation. Without thinking about it twice, Felix had rushed there concerned about his friends. 

“Oh, Lix! Hi,” Jisung greeted cheerfully, clearly safe and sound. Felix looked at him confused before turning to Changbin who just shrugged lightly. Felix’s eyes landed then on a third person and his heart did a backflip in his chest. 

“Chan-hyung?” he asked, even more confused now. He knew Jisung and Changbin hung out with him from time to time, but that still didn’t explain why Felix had been asked to come as well. 

“You two know each other?” Changbin pointed out and Felix could clearly see his smirk from a mile away.

“We’ve met once or twice,” Felix answered quickly, still not understanding what was going on. From the couch, Chan didn’t make eye contact with him. “What’s up?” Felix asked Jisung who simply smiled sweetly at him. 

Felix knew that smile and he was well aware of the light sparkle in his friends’ eyes. The idea of Chan being there and his best friends knowing every embarrassing detail about his crush on the older made him shiver. 

“Nothing much, just thought it would be nice to hang out just the four of us. You never join us usually,” Jisung explained, even if the whole situation still didn’t make sense to Felix. 

“God, Jisung! You could have texted that as any normal person would,” Felix sighed, rubbing his temples. He flopped down on the couch, just a few centimetres away from Chan who was still oddly quiet. 

“We thought you wouldn’t have come if we did,” Changbin explained and Felix couldn’t believe how dumb his best friends were. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Felix asked. Each one of them knew that it was true and he would have never agreed to come if he was given an option. The mere idea of his best friends and his boyfriend, who they didn’t even know about, in the same room was almost hilarious.

“I don't know. You tell me,” Changbin quickly shot back, the smirk never leaving his lips. Felix fixed them with a death glare just when his phone screen lit up beside him. The new text was from Chan who had probably sneaked his phone out while Changbin and Jisung were busy talking to Felix 

**Chan-hyung** [4:31pm]

_ I really need to talk to you _

Felix pretended not to notice Chan fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie. There was no way to text him back or say anything out loud without the others stepping in, so he just opted to stop the older later whenever he could. 

“So,” Jisung suddenly exclaimed, the room having fallen in silence while Felix was checking his phone. “Lix, did you know Chan-hyung has a new boyfriend?” he asked out of the blue, Chan choking out a whispered complaint. 

With the eyes of his friends staring at him and a secret to hide, Felix’s lips formed a tight smile. “That’s great! Congrats, hyung,” he said, cringing at how fake his excitement sounded. Chan and he definitely needed to come up with better lies to hide their relationship. Chan muttered a small 'thank you', while both Jisung and Changbin had smug smiles painted on their faces. 

Felix really didn’t understand where all of that came from and, above all, he couldn’t get why Chan looked so nervous next to him. It was true that they were hiding a secret from the other two specifically, but they were still all friends and if Chan was that agitated, it either meant that he was a terrible actor or he was hiding something from Felix as well.

“Hyung, tell us more about the guy. We might even know him,” Changbin suggested, clearly amused. Chan raised his head, glaring straight at their friends.

“I'm going to kill you two,” was all he said before they chuckled and focused their attention back on Felix. The latter blinked at Chan's answer and his friends’ reactions, clearly meaning that there was something he still didn’t know. He resisted the urge to place a hand on Chan's knee to stop his leg from shaking out of nervousness. 

“Maybe Felix can go first then?” Changbin suggested smirking, while Felix yelped. “I don’t know if you know, hyung, but Felix has a new boyfriend too,” he explained. 

Besides the fact that Chan indeed knew, Felix couldn’t pinpoint why his friends were suddenly talking about his love life to someone they thought had never said more than five words to him. After a second of silence, Chan too flustered to talk and Felix lost in his confusion, the younger snapped out of his thoughts to realise something.

“Wait. I’ve never told you we’re official yet, the last time we spoke I just said I had met someone,” he pointed out, not understanding how his friends could know since he hadn’t met them since his talk with Chan just a few days before.

“Oh, a birdie told us about it but it doesn't matter now,” Jisung explained, not taken aback by being called out but instead smiling, clearly liking where the conversation was going.

Felix didn’t let the topic go. “A birdie?” he asked, pretending not to notice Chan tensing next to him. “That’s impossible the only people who know are me and...” he started, thinking hard about who else knew. Jisung’s and Changbin’s smiles widened when they saw the realisation dawn on him. 

The cryptic text from Chan, the unusual hang out between the four of them, all the curious questions about their respective boyfriends and Chan being tenser than a violin string ever since he had arrived. 

“Chris!” he exclaimed, knowing he was right by the way Chan shifted on the sofa, now finally looking at Felix for the first time that day. 

Chan started to ramble as he always did when he was nervous. “Babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to tell them anything but they started asking questions and you know how bad of a liar I am,” he apologised over and over again, taking Felix's hand and linking their fingers. 

In all honesty, Felix wasn’t that mad. Of course, he would have preferred telling his friends about them himself but it had to be done sooner or later. “It’s okay, hyung. I’m not mad,” he reassured the older, squeezing his hand a bit. 

“You aren’t but we are,” Jisung interrupted the moment. When Felix looked at him he could clearly see that Jisung was not that mad by the way his eyes were glinting mischievously. Felix had the feeling it wasn’t over yet. “You’re unbelievable! We’re your best friends and you kept it a secret for a whole month,” Jisung continued, overdramatic like usual. 

Beside him, Changbin looked at the scene amused, not even fighting the soft smile at the sight of Felix gently caressing Chan's hand, their fingers still interlocked. 

“You would have teased me for ages if I told you,” Felix defended himself, not even needing a confirmation to know he was right. “Or even worse, told Chan-hyung stuff,” he shivered, now realising how much both Jisung and Changbin actually had against him. 

When Jisung’s dramatic expression was swept away by the biggest grin Felix had ever seen, he jumped on his feet facing his best friend. “Don’t you dare,” he threatened sounding more like an angry kitten than anything else. 

When Jisung didn’t falter, Felix turned to Changbin. “Hyung,” he pleaded in a tiny voice. 

Changbin had always been the balance between the three of them, so of course, he wouldn't let Jisung embarrass him like that, right?

“I’m sorry, kid. You could have seen this one coming,” he smirked, laughing at the weird noise Felix emitted. 

Knowing there was no way he could get out of this one, Felix flopped to the sofa one more time, leaning against Chan's side completely. If he was going to be embarrassed in front of his boyfriend let him at least cuddle with him meanwhile. Chan was quick to wrap an arm around Felix’s shoulders, enjoying finally being able to snuggle and hug his boyfriend whenever he wanted. 

Before Jisung started to talk he nodded at the whispered 'shit, they’re cute though' Changbin said to him. “Hyung,” Jisung called for his attention, “has Felix ever told you he wanted to ask you to prom like two years ago?” he asked smirking, bringing back all the memories of the time Felix was crushing hard on his cool Australian upperclassmen. 

At Jisung’s words, Felix groaned, hiding his head in Chan's neck which was surprisingly red. “He spent the whole spring break talking about it and then he chickened out when he saw you again at school after the break,” Jisung kept going merciless. The only thing that comforted Felix a bit was the blush spreading on Chan's whole face as well. 

God, he didn’t deserve this boy. 

**...**

Later that day, Felix and Chan had finally got away, definitely in need of some alone time, after Jisung had basically spilt every embarrassing detail about Felix's past crush on his current boyfriend. The atmosphere was serene in the bedroom they were in, lying on the soft bed, eyelids heavy with fatigue. 

“So, you wanted to ask me to prom?” Chan suddenly asked, his voice quiet not to startle Felix. The latter whined flushing bright red, complaining about the topic. “You know I would have accepted, right?” Chan made clear, not believing how precious the boy in his arms was. 

“You say that just because we’re here now. You didn’t even know me back then,” Felix pointed out, clearly believing Chan was saying that just to make him feel better.

“Just because we didn’t talk at the time, it doesn’t mean I didn’t know who you were,” Chan softly said, kissing the top of Felix's head lovingly. “I noticed you the very first day you moved here, Lix. The gorgeous boy who looked so lost and spoke English to anyone even if they couldn’t understand his accent,” he kept going, feeling Felix raising his head to meet his eyes. 

Both of them had love and affection written all over their faces.

“Don’t you think it would have been weird otherwise me stopping you on your way to practice to chat if I really didn’t even know who you were?” Chan asked, softly caressing Felix’s freckled cheek with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Felix was rendered speechless, emotions stopping any word from leaving his mouth and eyes full of love he didn't know how to hide anymore. Chan understood him and, instead of waiting for a response, he leaned in, connecting their lips in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. Both of them couldn’t believe how lucky they were having someone like the other in their lives. 

When they broke apart, staring at each other’s eyes, Felix finally found the perfect words to say. “I love you,” he confessed, breaking eye contact for a moment just to have Chan's hand gently raising his head again.

His eyes were as wet as Felix’s, the whisper from his boyfriend having moved something in his heart. “I love you too. So, so much,” he whispered back, leaving a kiss on the corner of Felix’s mouth before snuggling closer to the boy, a content sigh leaving both their lips.

**...**

Felix couldn’t hold his tears when a month later, Chan asked him to prom, a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hands and a bright blush on his cheeks to accompany it. 

“We might have taken a while to get here but we have all the time in the world now. I love you,” Chan whispered, only for Felix to hear while his boyfriend’s head was pressed to his neck and their friends were cooing at the adorable scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Aussie line has been making me extremely soft lately so here is how I deal with it,,,  
> I hope you enjoyed uwu kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> I'm @[felixfrckls](https://twitter.com/Felixfrckls) on twitter if you want to chat :3


End file.
